I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to car engine cooling fans, and more specifically to fan assembly shrouds for supporting fans.
II. Background
Currently in cars, fan motors are used for engine cooling and are mounted into a circular shroud having four pads equally spaced around the perimeter. Each pad typically includes a screw and washer for mounting the shroud to a support structure. It is not uncommon for two of these round shroud assemblies to be pre-assembled to a support structure, such as a plastic bracket, by using J-clips, screws and washers and then the whole pre-assembly is placed and fastened within the vehicle. This construction requires eight screw and washer assemblies and eight J-clips.
In the light of the above, a need exists in the art for means allowing for more simple, reliable and less labor intensive system for fastening a fan shroud assembly to a car.